


the world now revolves around blood

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Monster Week 2019 [5]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, F/M, Rayllum, Rayllum Monster Week, Vampire Callum, Vampire Rayla, fangs, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum monster week 2019: Day 5: Fangs“I’m trying okay, I forget they’re there, okay. I’m not used to fangs, and everything else.”





	the world now revolves around blood

It was so new. He saw so clearly in the dark, his sense of smell on its peak, and his heart was no longer beating. And as every hour passed, he felt a pain in his thrust grow stronger, like he needed to eat. Or, drink? It wasn’t like the type of ginger he had before.

His mouth began to water, and as he ran his tongue over his teeth, he once again bit down and cut himself on the sharp fangs he had once again forgotten he now possessed.

He groaned and felt the drops of his own blood all over his mouth, overwhelming him so quickly, triggering his gag reflex. He coughed, and put his hand against his throat.

“Did you bite your tongue again?” Rayla asked as she sat six feet into the on a stone pillar. She had been relaxing, having a casual conversation with the boy she had known for so long.

Callum just nodded, before continuing to spit out his own disgusting blood. It had almost caused him to choke.

“Yeah, I’m not used to these fangs, or blood for the matter. What I don’t get is that it tastes disgusting, aren’t I supposed to love it now?”

“Dummy,” Rayla said, before gracefully jumping down, the vampire clearly knowing what she was doing, unlike Callum. Her white hair was flying in the wind, and then she landed gracefully. “I know you’ve only been a vampire for a day and a half, but it should be pretty obvious that vampire blood is disgusting. Animal blood is okay in emergencies, but what your body wants the most, and  _ needs, _ is human blood. Also, please keep your fangs in check, too much vampire blood will make you sick.”

“I’m trying okay, I forget they’re there, okay. I’m not used to fangs, and everything else.”

“I know Callum, believe it or not, but I’ve also been human once upon a time. And fangs are important for us, how else would we bite into someone to get to the blood? You’ll get used to it soon.”

“I hope so, but the idea of drinking from a human is… weird.”

Rayla gave him an understanding look, and patting his back. She never had wanted him to turn out like her, she truly had wanted him to stay human, but in the end, to save his life, she had turned him. It was a guilt she would carry with her, so she did her best to make him comfortable with the whole situation.

“I know what you mean. But that’s why it’s so important to only take a little, we’re not monsters that drink them dry. Try to think of it like, a blood donation. People make those all the time.”

“I’ll… I’ll try.”


End file.
